The Perfect Gift
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Jenny) Bucky and Steve are going to trade gifts for Christmas, while fighting in World War 2. Bucky has Steve's gift already. But Steve wants to find the perfect gift for his best friend. When Steve finally finds the gift, it might be too late.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Jenny  
 **Penname:** Make The Music of the Night  
 **Character:** Bucky (James) B. Barnes  
 **Other Characters Used:** Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter (mentioned) , rest of the Howling Commandos  
 **Rating:** T (just to be safe)  
 **Genre(s):** ANGST (I think)  
 **Message to your person:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope it is a good one, and you have a blast. Thought it might be appropriate to have the bros hang out. Lots of love x

* * *

 **The Perfect Gift**  
 _Bucky and Steve are going to trade gifts for Christmas, while fighting in World War 2. Bucky has Steve's gift already. But Steve wants to find the perfect gift for his best friend. When Steve finally finds the gift, it might be too late._

* * *

"Good work boys." Steve said smiling.

Another Nazi camp taken down by the Howling Commandos. Steve smiled as he watched his friends laugh and drink together. He looked over at his best friend and second command, James B. Barnes, (Bucky).

Steve looked up to Bucky in every way possible, so when it came to getting him a Christmas gift, it had to be perfect.

But fighting non-stop it was a little hard to find the perfect gift, so Steve searched for his best friend and he searched. But still no luck. He looked over at his friend and pursed his lips.

"Did you see his face, couldn't believe I got him!" Bucky said laughing with the rest of the group.

He looked over at Steve. "Steve you ok?" he asked.

Steve looked at his friend. "Yeah I'm ok." Steve said smiling.

Bucky smiled. He then turned back to talking with the rest of the group.

Steve sighed. The perfect gift. The perfect gift. What could be the perfect gift for Bucky?

Definitely harder then Steve expected. What do you get a guy the has everything?

Slowly each of the men started to leave one by one, until Steve and Bucky were left.

Bucky turned to Steve. "You did great out there Steve." He said smiling.

"Thanks Buck." Steve said smiling.

"So Rogers, since it's close to Christmas..." Bucky started. "I thought I should give you, your gift now."

Steve looked at him. "Come on Bucky. You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"Steve you saved my life, I did." Bucky explained. He proceeded to pull out a small box from under the table.

Steve looked at him. "Bucky." He said as Bucky handed him the gift.

"Take it Steve." Bucky said smiling proudly. "Peggy helped me pick it out." He winked.

Steve blushed.

He slowly started to unwrap the present. Once he got to the box he looked up at Bucky, who was smiling as he watched.

Steve then began to open the box. "Bucky." Steve said slowly. He looked inside the box that revealed a chain with both Bucky and Steve's names on it.

"In case anything ever happens to me." Bucky said. "So you won't even forget."

Steve smiled and leaned over to hug his friend.

Bucky laughed. "Merry Christmas Rogers."

"Early Christmas Bucky." Steve said smiling.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

Steve put the chain on, along with his dog tag.

Bucky laughed. "See you in the morning Captain." He said before walking out to get some sleep.

Steve chuckled before doing the same.

The next morning came. And news came that a certain doctor was on a train.

"Ok. So we take him out in the train." Bucky said to Steve.

"Let's do it." One of the Howling Commandos said.

"Alright." Steve said. He placed a hand on his suit, inside he tucked Bucky's gift. He wanted to give it to him at the right moment.

Steve listened to everyone's idea. And they soon came up with a plan.

"Ready boys?" Steve asked as they all got ready to launch towards the train.

Everyone nodded.

Steve nodded and went down first. Bucky followed and so did the others.

Steve motioned for Bucky to follow him. They went down into the first crate, slowly moving.

Steve motioned for Bucky to go to the other side. They both looked over and saw a Nazi. Bucky shot him down quickly. Steve nodded.

All of a sudden they were ambushed by men and robots. Steve and Bucky both attacked the enemies the best they could.

Steve ran towards Bucky to help him. The train shook. And the door came flying open, with both Bucky and Steve holding on for dear life.

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted. "Grab my hand!"

Bucky tried to reach his hand. "I can't!"

"No Bucky no!" Steve shouted.

Bucky looked at him with a sad expression and tried to reach one more time. His hand slipped.

"NOO!" Steve shouted as he tried to grab his friend but it was too late. "NOO!"

Steve closed his eyes as he felt the tears run down his cheeks.

"No Bucky!" he croaked.

Later on back at the camp, Steve sat alone with Bucky's gift. He looked at the box and slowly opened it.

Inside the box was a chain, attached was a locket with a picture of Bucky and Steve standing together.

Steve wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bucky." He whispered and put the chain in his pocket, in case he ever saw his best friend again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
